battleplansfandomcom-20200216-history
Versions
Version 1.8 Hero Updates • Added New Hero: Wesley, the pirate. • Increased Grimm's stats. • Inverted Mason's spinning kick and catapult skills. • Pepper's shelling from the sea no longer triggers while Pepper is still on a turtle. • On defense, Cladwall's orb now stays active even if Cladwall dies. Detailed Hero and Troops Updates • Freya base armor now 18 instead of 20 • Taigar base HP now 309 instead of 315 • Taigar Brambles Arrow base damage now 30 instead of 35 • Knights' base attack now 64 instead of 70 Gameplay Updates • Added new daily invasion chest reward system. • Defeat player raids to earn points towards the Invasion chest. A victory earns you 1 invasion point and an epic victory earns you 2 invasion points. • Open the Invasion chest for your choice of reward after filling all invasion points required. • The chest resets 24 hours after you get your first invasion point. • Merged PVE and PVP raids to accompany the daily mission system. • Added a second training circle for heroes and troops. • Player can now train 2 different heroes, or 2 different troops, or mix match training a hero and a troop at the same time. • Player cannot train 2 different skills at the same time on 1 hero. • Equalized Heroes and troops levels to the attacker's level when challenging the clan. • Rebalanced Campaign. • Various bug fixes. • Anti-cheating system has been improved and players caught cheating will be banned. UI improvements • Improved player profile page. • Added button to view the profile of players requesting to join the clan. • Clan chat UI now shows the last message while you type. • In the Top Players ranking page, tapping anywhere on a cell now redirects to the corresponding player's profile page. • When an outpost is under attack or under shield, there is now a popup letting you edit your plan if you’ve unlocked that feature. • The name of the opponent is now displayed in the Clan chat when sharing a replay. Version 1.7 Clan System • You can join or create clans after reaching the Veteran War. • Joining a clan allows you to you to chat, share battle replays, and conduct “friendly” challenges against other members’ defense plans. • Each clan can have up to 10 members. (Future updates will increase this number.) • Clans are ranked based on the current trophy count of the clan members, as follows. • 50% of top player’s trophies count toward the clan total. • 25% of 2nd, 3rd, and 4th ranked players’ trophies count toward the clan total. • 10% of 5th-10th rank player’s trophies count toward the clan total. Heroes and Troops • Added a new hero: Cladwall, the Golden Knight. Cladwall’s “Holy Shield” blesses allies and protects them from 1 enemy hit. • Improved Freya’s movement behavior after triggering ice wave • Archers now randomly select their targets, instead of them all focus on the same target. Gameplay • Added the ability to create defense plans for outposts you don’t own after reaching the Elite War. • Imperial war players are now ranked in Imperial war seasons. • You are now “unranked” in a war until you attac k at least 1 outpost. • Mines, farms, and factories are now idle when the corresponding storage is full. • Improved play experience for early solo campaign chapters. UI/UX • Added a player profile page • Accessed through War rankings or through the Clan member list. • New visual effects on victory and defeat screen • Various performance optimizations, text updates, and bug fixes. Version 1.6 Game released on Google Play. Heroes and Troops • Added a new hero: Taigar, the forest huntress. Taigar’s “Forest Boon” ability improves the armor benefit for her troops and herself when they are under the cover of wooded areas, and extends the duration of the benefit after she and her troops leave cover. • Taigar is the third free hero that the player unlocks. • During battles, each hero’s “stat boost” displays (next to the HP bar), instead of the hero’s main level. • Pepper's special attack is now triggered by dragging the attack arrow to an enemy squad and waiting for it to activate (like Freya's attack). • In the campaign stages, we now graphically display (in a cage) which troops and heroes are not yet unlocked. • We improved the behavior of hero objects (such as Freya's Ice Wave, Pepper's Fireball, Ozzy’s Orb, and so on) while editing defense plans. • Each hero’s troop composition (and total number of units) is now displayed on the world map. • Each hero’s stats and troop compositions are now displayed at the beginning of battle replays. • Added a new graphical display when Mason’s Stone Ward is moved outside a control point (because of Iriel's effect, for example). • Added two new sound effects for Freya. • Changed some troop icons for ease of identification. • Improved troop dispositions on the turtles. • Baba is now revealed at the end of a battle (if she wasn't already revealed during the battle). • Grimm’s zombies can no longer capture control points. • Ranged attackers no longer wait to complete their full attack animation before moving again. • Each hero’s third and fourth abilities are now unlocked later. • Knights, Soldiers, and Brutes now take slightly longer to train. • Increased resource production of Royal War. • Made minor changes to map layouts in Lisadi and Ganis. Gameplay • High level players can now create up to three defense plans per map. • Simplified several early campaign chapters and reduced hero/troops requirement for those chapters. • Changed some enemies of some PVE stages. • First Pearl Depot and fourth turtle are now unlocked sooner. • Reduced prices for storage upgrades. UI • Added an "available troops" module on the world map HUD. • Added a "storage full" popup on storages when they are full. • Added "upgrade signs" on camp's buildings when an upgrade is available and buyable. • War end and event logs popups are now animated. • Revised UI so that it is now possible to zoom in and out on the camp map while examining a camp building. • Revised Gem Shop graphical design. • Pearl Farm, Jadium Factory, and war outposts now display through the fog of war on the world map. • Improved Titan's HP bar graphical display. • War end events are no longer displayed when looking at replay logs from the defense plan view. Major Bug Fixes • Improved German-language game text. • Various updates to localized text. • Fixed a bug where Balthor's attack could be triggered twice when facing another Balthor. • The game is no longer crashing when duplicating a defense plan. • Fixed a bug where timers of heroes’ defense objects (Freya's Ice Wave, Pepper's Fireball, Ozzy’s Orb , etc.) were not saved if the player exited the defense plan view to watch a replay or to practice the plan. • Corrected an issue where the “building opening” sound played again when clicking on a building that was already open. • Fixed several animation and visual effects problems with troops that had been frozen by Freya. • Fixed a bug where enemies’ tents were clickable in the world map, despite being hidden by clouds. • Fixed a bug where a player’s defense plan for Vindil was not saved for players who had captured Vindil just after completing the tutorial. • Fixed attack and walk animation issues for several heroes and troops. • Fixed a large number of minor bugs.